


Visiting The Family

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Family, Multi, Not-Out, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an important day. Your family is finally meeting your boyfriends, and you sure hope all goes well. </p><p>But it doesn't. </p><p>It never does.</p><p>(Any gender reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a cute reader-insert I had a dream about so I had to write it down! I try my best to make my fics as realistic and gender-inclusive as possible, so please if you have any suggestions tell me!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> 

You awoke slowly, brushing a hand through your H/C bedhead. You blinked the sleep from your eyes and slowly opened them. You were immediately enveloped in warmth from behind you, two arms snaking around your waist and soft lips kissing behind your ears.

“Morning, babe.” Matt whispered into your ear. You smiled and leaned off the bed slightly to grab your phone off the large, mahogany bedside table.

“It’s already 10:00?” Matt had slept in, which you’d thought was strange. He was always up early and ready to go by 7:00 or 8:00. “Aren’t you supposed to be at mass? Are the boys up?” 

“No, I’m skipping today. They’re in the guest room, though. They went out drinking with Clint, Kate, and Nat last night and didn’t want to wake us up when they came home.” Matt got up and stretched, and you sunk back into the blankets at the sudden loss of warmth. . 

“But they woke you up.” You grinned at him, sensitive eyes still closed to shield them from the light of the window.

“They were really loud.” He lifted himself from the king sized bed and walked over to the chest of drawers on the far right side of the room, picking out a t-shirt to cover himself from the cold fall air. “I’m surprised you slept through it, really.”

“I’m just blessed. What time did they come home?” You swung the covers off of yourself and immediately shivered from the chill. 

“About 1:00, so not too early.” He didn’t bother putting his glasses on any more. He kissed you on the cheek before he entered the main ensuite-bathroom. You rubbed your eyes again, determined to wake up. You walked over to the calendar on the wall beside the entrance to the washroom and cringed, October 12th. 

“Oh yeah, we have that party at your parents house tonight.” Matt called from the washroom when he heard you groan and fall back on the bed. 

“Kill me now.” You grabbed the corner of the duvet and rolled yourself up into a tight ball, trying to hide from the world.

“C’mon, you’ll live, Y/N.” You heard the tap turn off and the toilet flush before Matt entered the room again, hair looking slightly less dishevelled than yours. How did he do it?

“You don’t get it, Matty!” You peaked out from the corner of the blankets, “I have some serious conservative relatives. Not only will the… nature of our relationship set my Aunt Lucille on a tangent but your blindness, Wade’s scars, they’ll point them out. They have no shame.” You disappeared again.

“Tell them that we’re co-workers.” You shot him a look. “What? It’s not a lie.” 

“It’s all fine and dandy until my grandma tells you that you’re god’s mistake, Matt.” 

“I think I’ll live.” He grabbed the edge of the blankets and pulled, ripping you from your cocoon of warmth. “Now get up! Wake up the boys and I will start setting the table for breakfast.” You groaned but obliged. You tugged at the edges of your shirt and put on Wade’s housecoat. You walked over to the guest bedroom, the edge of his housecoat dragging on the ground behind you, and you gently rapped on the door.

“Boys? You up?” You just got a loud chorus of groans in reply, so you opened the door. “Guys, I don’t care how hungover you are. We’re going to my parents and you have to look presentable.” Peter was sprawled across Wade in the small bed, with barely enough room for two normal sized people, let alone Wade and Peter. Wade lifted his head and tilted it to the side a little. 

“Is that my housecoat?” 

“Th’ hell is a housecoat?!” Peter mumbled, sinking into Wade further. 

“Canadian-talk, Petey.” 

You rolled your eyes and turned the lights on, earning you another couple groans from your hungover boyfriends. You walked downstairs and opened the fridge, looking for things to make breakfast with. You would need to go grocery shopping soon, but maybe you should send Peter and Wade to do it as punishment for waking Matt up, but knowing them it would all be sweet and microwavable. You settled on eggs and bacon for the boys, as well as some hash-browns. You turned around, setting your ingredients on the counter. 

Thank god Matt had thought to put some coffee on beforehand. You knew you would need it.

~~~

“Your tie is crooked.” 

“No it isn’t.” 

“Have you ever tied a tie in your life, Wade?”

“Rude, Matt.” 

“Guys! Shut up!” Peter yelled over their bickering. “My head’s pounding.” You grinned cheekily at him but put a concerned hand on his forehead, but his temperature felt fine.

“I haven’t seen you drunk in forever. How’d this happen?” You inquired. He didn’t get drunk easily, Wade didn’t get drunk at all, so this was a real mystery. 

“Blondie showed up last night with some of that asgardian crap.” You giggled at him, and kissed his cheek as you picked up his and your plate to put in the dishwasher. You grabbed him some Advil and put it on the table in front of him, and he dry swallowed them. 

“Okay, enough.” Wade licked the side of Matt’s face, causing him to recoil in disgust. 

“Wade, come on!” Matt whined, but stepped back. Wade walked over to you and nuzzled your neck. 

“You doing okay, Y/N? You look like shit.” 

“Well, that’s reassuring.” You threw your hands in the air in defeat.

“No, no! Baby, you know what I mean. You just look really worried.” He rubbed your arms up and down and then stepped back to look you over. “Other than that you’re looking more than fine.” He grinned wildly, earning a scoff from Matt who was running up the stairs whilst buttoning up his jacket. Peter got up from the table and started tying his shoes in front of the front door.

“Maybe if you agree to be good and you’re on your best behaviour tonight,” you leaned in, “you’ll get to see me out of this outfit.” Wade’s eyes went huge and gave you a rushed salute and a little “Yessir!” and ran towards the door, pulling on his shoes. 

“Ready?” You asked, and Wade nodded. Peter adjusted Matt’s glasses on his face and kissed his cheek, then nodded his response. You adjusted your outfit slightly and opened the front door to your apartment, Peter locking it behind the others. You took the elevator down and, much to Wade’s whining, decided on taking the car and not having Peter swing them their. You slid into the passenger seat, Peter behind you and Matt and Wade on the other side. 

“You guys should learn to drive.” 

“It’s too late for me, sorry.” Peter snorted, “I’ve swung everywhere since I was 15 and I’m not about to start driving.”

“I’m blind.” Matt added in, “I don’t really think you want me behind the wheel. That’s happened before. Poor Porsche.”

“What’s your excuse?” Wade didn’t look at you, putting the keys in the ignition and springing the small red truck back to life. 

“The longer I put it off,” you grinned at him, “, the longer I get to hear you whine and complain about driving.” That earned you a light punch to the shoulder, but Wade shut up about the drive. You put your favourite album into the disc player, turning it up loud but not loud enough to hurt Matt’s ears. 

~~~

“Hello, Y/N! How nice to see yo-“ Your mom stopped midsentence when she noticed you weren’t alone. “You’ve brought guests.” 

“Yeah, mom, I told you I was bringing people.” You stepped into the large home, shuffling to the side so the boys could come in too. “This is Matt, Wade, and that’s Peter.” She gave a small, forced smile and nodded at the men. 

“Hello, boys, my name is Y/M/N, make yourself at home.” She turned around and exited briskly.

“Short, sweet, and to the point. Like Peter.” Peter punched Wade in the arm, “I like her.” 

“Yeah she probably just left quickly so she couldn’t embarrass me.” You waved for them to follow you into the other room where the food was. You had to manoeuvre around people, as the party had already begun to fill the large house with it’s presence. You picked at some h’orderves and grabbed a glass of wine from the table and filled it fairly high.

“Is that… wine?” Matt looked slightly taken aback, and he rested his walking stick slightly. 

“Believe me, Matty, you’re gonna need some too.” 

~~~

“Sooooo, Y/N, seeing anybody?” Your cousin implored. Your face blushed a slight red. You looked over her shoulder to see Wade throw an olive in the air and catch it in his mouth, earning him some stares from relatives and a smack in the shin from Matt’s walking stick. You turned your attention back to your cousin. 

“A-actually, yes. I am.” She laughed, as did your uncle close beside her. 

“Anything serious?”

“You could say so.”

“In a million years I would have never thought that you of all people, Y/N, would have settled down so fast.” 

You let out a small forced laughed and stared down at your drink. “Well, you never know…” You took another sip. 

“Kids on the way?” 

You dribbled a bit and choked slightly. That really threw you for a loop. You regained your composure and stole another glance at Matt on the couch, Peter practically curled up in his lap. 

“You know what, we’ve already kind of got one,” You heard a loud laugh from somewhere in the party followed by a loud chorus of ‘Ew’s’ and noises of disgust. “or two.” 

You excused yourself from the conversation and set out in-search of your tallest boyfriend. He was sitting by the bar, talking to your grandpa, looking fairly proud of himself. 

“No, man, you’ve gotta believe me! James Howlett, he’s a lot older than you, and probably served longer, too.” You slipped in, earning a disapproving look from your grandfather. 

“Excuse us, please.” You smiled sheepishly and pulled Wade back into the living room. “Guys, get up.” 

“Why?” Peter stood up, fixing his hair. 

“I want to show you something.” The three of them followed you up the stairs and across the threshold of the hallway. You opened up the door at the end of the hall and let them in.

“Is this your old bedroom?” Wade asked, picking up a trinket from the table beside the door and examining it. 

“Yeah,” you fiddled with a poster between your finger tips. “I figured Matt would appreciate the quiet, Peter would appreciate the comic books, and you would like to snoop a bit.” 

“Damn right.” Wade set off looking through drawers and your closet, and Matt sat down on the bed, setting his glasses down and rubbing his face. Peter looked like a kid in a candy shop. He began marvelling at your bookshelf covered in comic-books old, and some a little newer. 

“You can bring these over you know, Y/N, nobody would complain. You’ve got lots of issues to finish our collection.” You sat down beside him and looked through them as well. 

“I guess I just forgot I had so many. I haven’t been in here since summer after my last year of school.” You fingered through an old Captain America, “I’m glad my mom hasn’t thrown anything out.” You put it back on the shelf and picked up another.” 

“What’s this?” Wade held up a large bound book in his hands.

“That’s my scrapbook. Open it up, I’m sure there’s a lot of blackmail-worthy photo’s in there.” He set it on the bed beside Matt and flipped through it. 

“You’re so young.” He was finally quiet for the first time tonight, just riffling through the old photos and taking in each one. “Peter! Look at this!” he held up an old photo of you. The quality wasn’t very good, but it was still very clear what it was. You were at a camp of some sorts, other kids about the same age surrounding you.

“You look so different…” Peter trailed off, grabbing the picture, “I sure hope Aunt May doesn’t have a book of old photo’s like you do.” He grinned and slipped the photo into his back pocket. You groaned and dropped down onto the bed, head in your hands. Matt chuckled and rubbed your back. 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” 

“If you could have seen my hair, you’d say differently.” 

“Yeah,” Wade interjected, still flipping through the binder. “It’s pretty bad, Matty.” 

You groaned again, a little louder. Suddenly, your mom walked into the room. 

“Oh, sorry…” she looked over at Wade now continuing to sort through your closet. “I lost track of you and thought I could find you in here.” 

“Yeah, I was just showing them some old stuff.” 

“Well,” she gave another shy smile and started closing the door, “I’ll leave you to it, then.” 

Matt chuckled low, “At least she’s being nice.” He ran a hand through your hair, “Oh, and by the way, I met your grandma. It turns out I’m ‘a really nice boy’ and she’s very sorry that ‘god messed up while making me’.” 

Your eyes went huge, “Did she really say that? NOOOO!!!” You covered your face in embarrassment. 

“No, baby, she said there’s hope for me! ‘A good ol’ catholic boy, I’m sure god has a plan for you!’.” 

“If only she knew you were the devil, Matt.” Peter said, not turning away from the comic books. 

“Ha-ha. So funny!” Matt smacked Peter lightly on the thigh with his walking stick. 

“Lets head out. This is enough embarrassment for one night.” You stood up, lending Matt a hand. 

“Can we bring the scrapbook back with us?” Wade gripped it tightly to his chest, and gave a shy smile. 

“Sure, Wade, if you want.” 

“IT’S SEXY TIME!!!” He did a double fist-pump into the air and bolted out the door before you could even open it. 

You just laughed and grabbed Matts hand with your left, comics under your arm and Peters free-hand in your right. You didn’t even care if your family saw anymore. Tonight had gone surprisingly well, but you still just wanted to go home.


End file.
